The proposed and in-progress research involves investigation of multichannel assessment of dental fear in adults which are used as dependent variables in factorial comparisons of the relative efficacy of three fear reduction treatment packages. The three treatment packages include participant modeling, symbolic modeling and graduated exposure. These treatments will be compared with two control conditions: (1) an attention placebo treatment called "stress-tolerance training" and (2) a Positive Dental Experience in which the fearful patient is referred for an actual appointment with a practicing dentist. Following the outocme of this study, we propose to test a short term treatment package composed of the most effective portions of the treatments previously investigated in order to develop an efficient, practical treatment program usable by practicing dentists. Concurrent with the treatment studies we propose to continue investigation of assessment procedures to identify a set of behavioral indicies which best differentiates fearful from non-fearful dental patients.